


bonding

by IronSwordStarShield (SweetFanfics)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bonding, M/M, Semi-Canon Compliant, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 13:52:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20565416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/IronSwordStarShield
Summary: soldieress asked: stevetony - soulmate bonding >:3





	bonding

Tony’s lived his life resigned to the fact that he’ll never meet his soulmate. Not because he doesn’t believe in soulmates but because the Soul Mates Registry said so. It had matched him against one Steve Rogers, born 1918, Brooklyn, KIA. Captain America, Howard reveals this to Tony when Tony is 16. His soulmate was Captain America and he died saving the world.

Like he didn't already feel inadequate enough next to the guy who his dad wouldn't shut up about.

So he’s lived knowing he’ll never meet his soulmate. That’s been his reality for twenty years. During that time, Tony dates. He falls in love, falls out of love. He resents Steve Rogers before mournfully coming to terms with his reality. A part of his wishes he could have gotten to know the man but somethings, Tony tells himself, just aren't meant to be.

And then JARVIS alerts him that a SHIELD expedition has found _The Valkyrie _and Steve Rogers. Alive.

Throwing all caution to the wind, Tony flies to SHIELD. He threatens, coaxes, coerces his way to the room where Steve Rogers is being defrosted. And waits. He's prayed for his miracle when he was scrapping the bottom of the barrel: if only Steve was still here. If only my soul mate was alive. He'd understand me. He'd be here for me. What else was he supposed to do when he found out Steve was alive?

Tony talks Fury out of recreating the 40′s as Steve’s vitals improve. Instead, they place him in the SHIELD hospital ward and Tony sits by his side, watching patiently as Steve Rogers wakes up. It's an awful test because Steve's lying _right there _and Tony tells himself he _can't _touch him. Not yet. Not until he wakes up. 

As Steve’s eyes flutter open, an odd tingling sensation creeps up the back of his neck. Tony immediately realizes this is the bond, awakening and thrumming to be completed. His fingers twitch with the desire to reach across and touch Steve’s skin and form the initial bond, sooth the itch scratching at his brain.

“Where am I?” Steve asks hoarsely. His eyes are _so _blue. They're like the dawning of a summer day.

“Hospital in New York,” Tony answers. 

The haziness in Steve’s eyes dims, replaced by a wonderment that reflects in the sudden breathless quality of his voice, “And you? Who're you?”

The bond must be working for Steve too, like recognizing like. Tony finds himself leaning forward, smiling. “I think you know who I am.”

Steve pushes himself up into a seated position and yanks his glove off. Tony stares at the bare palm offered to him, his heart racing in eager anticipation. “Steve Rogers. I believe I’m your soulmate.”

Tony holds his breath as he accepts the handshake, the tingling transforming, blossoming into a pink, glittery cloud that envelops his body. It’s warmth, home, hearth; the comfort of his favorite dressing gown, the coziness of his best slippers, the strength of his armor; all his favorite things combined into a sensation but _better_. It's the sensation of belonging and two puzzle pieces slotting together to complete the picture.

“Tony Stark,” he breathes out, and through the bond he sends the message, “_There’s a lot we need to catch up on and I need you to know one thing before we start.”_

“_What’s that_?” Steve asks in return.

“_That I’ll always have your back. No matter what_.”


End file.
